Sburb Games
by karkat-kid
Summary: Your favorite characters dying.
1. Chapter 1: John Egbert

Your name is John Egbert and you are a tribute in the 413th Sburb games. You're scared, but okay enough to put on a strong face for your co-tribute, Jade Harley. You are from District 11 and you are far from ready to go into that arena with 15 other kids. You hate to look at them and think that in a few weeks all but one of them will be dead. You hate to look at Jade and think that she could die. She probably will. Her optimism is rather frightening, since she has probably never had to work quite like you have. She probably doesn't even know real hunger. But one thing you know is that she knows what it's like to be lonely. All she had before her name was drawn was that white dog. She is pretty upset that they wouldn't let her bring him along. You are pretty lucky to at least had your dad and sister, Jane. Despite how dorky your father is, you love him. For the first time in your 15 years, you saw him shed a single tear. You left him alone with Jane. Jane is older than you, she is 18 years old. Her pretty little face was soaked with tears before she walked into the room to say goodbye. When she left, her bright blue eyes were filling with tears again, her pale face red and stained with dried tears. Her short curls were flipping all around her pretty little face. She looked nothing like you, she was beautiful. Your sister was mature; you still threw a few temper tantrums here and there. Jane kept it cool. She has tried to convince you that it was just a mask, that behind closed doors she was still a mess of a girl. She kept the family together when your mother passed. It was a freak accident that killed her; your father mentally checked out after that. But now, they were losing you, and you were losing them. You were scared. Jade wasn't. You don't doubt that her bravery was due to the fact that she didn't have much to lose. All she had was that dog. No sister, no father. She cried herself to sleep that first night on the train, though. You heard and decided to give her pity. You knew that it may be you that will have to kill her, but you don't want to, and you want to show that to her now. You walked into her room and found her curled up in a ball on the floor, far from the bed that remained neatly made. You bent down onto your knees in front of the crying girl. She was small, short, and thin. She looked frailer to you than ever in the moonlight. Her pale face was tucked in her small pretty hands. Her round glasses were resting on the night stand. You reach forward and move a soft lock of her long black hair out of her face. You peel her hands off of her face and hold them. Her soft hands were cold. You could feel the raised bumps of scars. You didn't think this girl had done work in her life, but you guess she has. Her eyes remained closed, still flowing heavily with tears. Her long eyelashes were soaked with her tears. You brush away her tears; her eyes flung open, as if she was shocked that you were touching her face. You looked into her bright green eyes, which until now, were always filled with joy. Her soft, pale lips opened and let out a whimper. She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around your neck. For a second you just sit there. Then you realize what had happened and wrapped your arms around her small waist. You rubbed the soft green silk that was draped over her back. You felt her cold radiating around you. She let out sobs into your blue tee. You pull her onto your lap, and let a few tears fall too before lifting her into your arms. You lift the tiny girl and lay down in the bed, making sure to cover her cold body. You hold her tightly in the bed until you both fall asleep.

You wake up the next morning to find Jade still snuggled next to you. Her eyes looked puffy, but her pale, porcelain face was no longer red. She looked peaceful in her sleep. You just looked at her for a bit. Her beauty was timeless. She was your age, but she looked older than you, more mature. Just like Jane. She reminded you of little Janey. You tried not to think about it, because you know it would pop back into your head in the arena. You brush her hair out of her face and gently stroke her hair before slipping back into sleep.

When you wake again, Jade is gone. She took her glasses with her and her silk pajamas were thrown on the floor. You rub your puffy eyes and reach for your glasses. You slip the square frames on and slowly rise to your feet. As you stand you hear Jade's voice, she sounded just as happy as ever. You walk out of the room and into the dining car of the train. Everything was so fancy, so much better than District 11. You know that Capitol will be even better. They are still celebrating the defeat of another district. They rebelled, and then Capitol killed all residents of the district. They have done that with 5 other districts. They see it as another way to tell the others to behave; it works too. Your district remains anti-Capitol in secret. District 11 will not be publically revolting any time soon. But you fear that the game makers will kill Jade, if that happens you can bet that Capitol will get shit from you. You're afraid for the little girl. Her stature reminds you of Jane. Not the height though, Jane is a little shorter than Jade. You tower over both tiny girls. At 6 feet and 5 inches tall, you tower over most people; Jade looked pretty scared just standing next to you. You wonder if that could be an advantage in the arena. You think about that as you stumble into the dining car.

You walk out into the middle of the bright car. Sunlight pours in through the huge windows. The bright light burns your eyes. You look around and see your advisors and Jade sitting around the table eating. You moan slightly; the light created quite the headache. As the noise escapes your throat, Jade leaps out of her chair and skips over to you. She is wearing a blue dress with a black dog emblem across her chest. She wraps her arms around you

"Thank you, for last night" She whispered into your chest, she still felt cold. You wrap your arms around her and you feel her shiver a bit

"No problem, do you need a jacket? You're cold" You tell her as she loosens her hug to look up at you with her shining green eyes. Her glasses made her look younger than she looked earlier this morning.

"Oh yes! Can you grab the red jacket from my closet?"

"Sure" You gave her hands a quick squeeze and she gave you a nod. You feel like she was okay enough now. Maybe she just needed that cry last night. Behind closed doors and with all the cameras off; just like Jane. You miss your sister. Jade sure did remind you of her. You try so hard not to think about the similarities. You fail miserably. You fetch Jade's jacket and take it back to her. You then feast on the most delicious foods. Waffles, pancakes and something the Capitol people call bacon. Jade warned you to stop after your second helping. You try to slow down but again fail miserably. You end up spending at good half hour in the bathroom seeing all that food again. When you emerge from the bathroom Jade is skipping down the hall. She stops and turns when she hears the door open. She turns around and walks toward you slowly with her hands folded in front of her. She puts her hand on your arm

"You okay?" She frowns slightly. You feel her cold hand on your non muscular bicep.

"I'll be fine; it was just so much food. More than I've ever had" You look down at the floor, a bit ashamed

"Yeah I know, it was hard to resist eating 7 plates for me too. Hey they're playing the reapings in the sitting room, we should watch. They're our competition anyway."

"Yeah, right" Jade takes your hand and guides you to the sitting room. You take a seat next to Jade and watch as each district reveals what unlucky kid is going to be killed in a few weeks.

"District one, Kanaya Maryam and Tavros Nitram! Your tributes from the district of luxury!" Doc scratch yelled through the television. Kanaya kept a cool face, she stepped up for a small 12 year old girl that wouldn't make it an hour in the games. She reminded you of your late mother. Tavros was in just pure shock; he didn't seem to be mentally there. They both had very different looks. Kanaya was edgy and clean. Pale with short black hair. Tavros on the other hand was a wood worker, he had a Mohawk and was on the native Alterinian side. His hair was a light brown; kind of rusty.

"Kanaya must have some connection to that girl; she just gave her life to her" Jade said with a shake of her tiny head.

"No I don't think so, the girl whispered 'thank you, girl' and ran off to her family. I don't think you'd call someone close to you girl." You tell her. They made sure that the sound was off when the girl whispered to Kanaya. They didn't want it to be heard for some reason.

"Right" Jade frowned as the next district was being shown. They were much richer than us.

"District two, Sollux Captor and Vriska Serket!"Doc shouted yet again. Sollux didn't know what happened and had to be taken by drones up to the stage. It was revealed by Doc that Sollux had schizophrenia. He wouldn't last long. He switched personalities right there on the stage. He had black hair and looked of another country, somewhere to the west off the coast of District 1. Vriska laughed when he was picked. She seemed to take the challenge on. She would be a career tribute. Vriska would be a problem. Her long black hair waved behind her as she turned to walk off stage

"Why would they let him get picked if he had problems?" Jade asked, her high voice wavered a little, she was starting to cry. You throw an arm around her small frame as she let a tear fall.

"District four, Eridan Ampora and Feferi Peixes!" Doc scratch wailed through the speakers before you answer the poor girl. Eridan had a purple stripe in his sandy hair. Feferi had pink in her black hair. Her freckled face was soaked in tears. They were from the fishing district. Eridan turned and looked at his future co-tribute before walking on stage. She was already crying. They must have known each other. When she was called, he yelped. He cried so hard. She walked on and took his hand. Jade didn't have anything to say for this district. Her silent tears falling were enough.

"District five, Gamzee Makara and Terezi Pyrope!" Gamzee looked totally not there, he had to be dragged to the stage. Despite his mental state, he was tall, strong and dangerous. His black hair in a mess. Terezi had bright red hair. Her initial reaction was excitement; until she got on stage and realized that she could die at the hands on the man next to her. Jade sat wordless next to you.

"District six, Nepeta Lejion and Equius Zahhak!" When their names were called they shot a look at each other. They cried. She tackle hugged him when she got the chance. Her little body made the tall strong man trip. She would be a bigger threat than she looked. He was a huge threat. They both had black hair and pale faces. Jade cried harder when they revealed that they were best friends since birth.

"District ten, Rose Lalonde and Dave Strider!" They were both about 6 feet tall and of normal stature. Rose was crying, but composed. Dave was entirely poker faced. Not a tear and no frowns. Both had blonde hair, pale faces. Jade remained still through their reaping.

Jade rose when they called District eleven and went to get drinks. You know inside that she really just didn't want to see that again. You watched as the horror spread across your sister's face. Jade never let a tear fall or a frown cross her face. You let a frown cross when you were called. Jade returned as your faces were spread across the screen,

"District twelve, last but not least, Karkat Vantas and Aradia Medigo!" Karkat was poker faced too. His spikey black hair was dirty, and his pale face had mud on it. Aradia had long flowing black hair, longer than Jade and the girl from 2. Her hair was a deep red. Her pale face registered the horror and then went to a bit of a smile.

Jade was okay after that. She seemed to go back to her normal self. You think it is time you went back to yourself. You get up and set a prank for the trainers to find when they come for lunch. You smile to yourself and went to watch old games alone in your room.

You arrived at Capitol with your spirit lifted a little. You felt more like yourself. Jade was certainly doing better. You ate your dinner on the train and then went to the stables to get ready for the parade. They had you dressed in a pajama sort of outfit. It had a long hood and yellow shoes. It was blue and had a weird swirly thing on your chest. You looked around and found that everyone was wearing things of that sort. But all were unique. Jade was in a black and grey dress with a white swirl in the middle. Her shoes were red. You both stepped up onto the chariot and then you were off.

The chariot was rolling down a capitol street. Thousands of people were lining the road. You felt like you were gonna fall right off the back of the chariot. Jade literally almost fell off; she reached for your hand and you both found stability. You rode down the street toward the gathering of the tributes. You saw everyone in person right there. You saw Sollux succeed at containing his mental state and looked presentable. The girls were prettier than ever. Karkat was clean. He didn't have the mud and coal stains on him anymore. Jade looked at him longingly. You knew that romance was going to get the best of her. She looked beautiful. You watched him look longingly at the girl from 5. She did look beautiful. You totally ignored Doc Scratch's speech. The chariot started moving again. You moved into the other side of the stables. You stopped to talk to your stylist before going up to your suite. You went up, ate and off to bed. You were sleeping when Jade came in and told you of a nightmare. You let her lay in your bed with you. She was colder than ever. You held her through the night and she fell asleep after you did.

The next morning would start training. You ate very little breakfast. You were trying to keep it down this time. You returned to your room to find a training suit laying on your bed. It was black with blue lining the sides. It was tight, but would be good to train in. You followed Jade in her suit that was the same suit, except hers had green lines on the sides, down to the training center. There you found everyone from the night before standing in the same suit with various colors on the sides. You gather for a brief meeting before you are allowed to travel among the different training areas. Everyone had a place to go but you and Jade had no clue of what you were supposed to do. You both head to the survival training before experimenting with weapons. You choose the axe while Jade grabs the bow and arrow.

You train for about three days before anything of interest happens. In the middle of training Eridan starts yelling. It seems like Feferi would rather train alone and Eridan is upset by that. He feels alone now. You would comfort the dude, but it seems Karkat has already told him to "SHUT THE FUCK UP". It seems to have worked with him. Everyone went back training. Feferi went off and helped Sollux. He seemed to be showing more Sollux rather than Red and Blue these days. That was good for him. He'll last longer than he would have with Red or Blue in control. Jade and you train for the games.

The interviews and the reviews come next. You go into a room filled with weapons and survival training items. The game makers are up in the box watching you. You try to show them you're deadly and will make it in the game. Showing them means getting a high number and higher numbers mean more support in the game. Take down a few dummies before you are excused. You cannot know what the others are doing in there.

Ratings came back an hour after Karkat finished in there. You got an 8. That was good enough to get you a good amount of support. You spend the rest of the day pranking little Jade. She surprisingly got a 7. You form a sibling bond with the girl, her death increasingly becoming more painful. She seemed more and more like Jane each day. She was still her own person, but you know that as you spend more time away from Jane the more Jade looks like her.

Interviews with Doc Scratch start today. You know Jade has got this down. She will do great. You're too much of a dork to do well. You put a whoopee cushion on Doc's chair to show your personality. The crowd laughed.

Kanaya was the classy girl that everyone loved her elegance. But she didn't appeal to new money, just older ones. She would nab a few but not many.

Tavros was an awkward mess at the end. He seemed to try to be confident despite his insecurity that was clear. He was so 'confident' it came off as arrogant to you. You disliked him very much, but he got many chuckles out of the crowd. He nabbed a handful

Sollux kept it cool the whole interview. Feferi cheered him on from the side. He nailed it, well nailed it taking into account his mental state. He would nab a few.

Vriska played the 'I will totally win' thing a bit much. She was charming, and quite beautiful. She appealed to you, but not to the crowd. She would nab a small few.

Eridan played the heartbreak of Feferi, his long term best friend dumping him. He claimed that he would have his vengeance in the arena. He would nab a few but not many. Some people saw his blood lust as appalling others saw it as his survival.

Feferi played her cute bubbly-ness on the stage. Many people already disliked her for dumping Eridan but few understood.

Gamzee tried to keep himself together but he was too high to understand. He got a huge amount of laughs, and earned a ton of people.

Terezi was acting like a silly child on stage. It even got that kid Dave to laugh. She got a good amount of support.

Nepeta played the role of a cute and weak girl, but she won hearts with that and her relationship with Equius got her pity points.

Equius wasn't very well liked, despite the best friend status with Nepeta. He didn't get much

Dave played it cool, he seemed to be rather too cool, like it seemed fake to you but he stole a lot of hearts.

Rose did the same thing Kanaya did, but with slightly better results.

Jade was cute as ever on stage. She got plenty of people.

You were awkward, but funny to them. You were instantly a hit.

After the interviews all that was left was the actual games. You were scared of course; but you were strong for Jade. The little girl you have grown to care for a great deal. You decided you'd do anything to keep her safe. That meant your death, but you didn't care. You wanted her to win. She was small, she was pretty and she was as sweet as a lollipop. You wanted this for her, not for you. You wouldn't let anyone hurt her. If anyone did, they'd be dead in a heartbeat. You didn't want to die, but if it was for her you would; for the girl that was just like your sister, Jane. You would die for Jane, so why not for Jade? Jade was so precious, you'd keep her safe. You ate a small meal and went to bed for the night. Jade walked in about an hour after you had gone to lie down. She wasn't crying like usual; she was just Jade. She was just like herself. She slipped into your bed and you wrap your arms around her as neither of you sleep that night. You just hold her. The little girl was colder than ever. She looked up at you after about an hour. She stared into your blue eyes and tears began to fall from her green eyes. You silently wipe the tears away and give her a squeeze. You both just sat there wordlessly crying through the night.

When you realized it was morning Jade had just drifted into sleep. Your advisor walked in and gave you a silent nod. You shook Jade slightly and woke her. She opened her sleepy eyes and looked up at you like it was any other day. You watched as the horror came across her face. She instantly started to shake. You pull her in and hold the girl. She looked at you one more time before you both got out of the bed at went to the final meetings before the games.

You and Jade had to be separated until game time. You changed into the basic clothing you would wear until the game was over; or till you died. You were wearing a short sleeve blue shirt that was similar to the color of your eyes. You had on tan cargo pants tucked into military boots. You were taken outside where you found an air craft that would take you to the catacombs below the arena. You don't know what the arena will be like, which scares you. You walk through the catacombs and are taken to the room that you would be leaving from. All the room contained was your jacket, your stylist and the tube to your death. Your stylist puts your jacket on you, a simple black parka with blue lines on the sides. She gives you a nod and you walk toward the tube. You just stand there in front of it for a moment. You step inside and the door behind you closes immediately. You start breathing heavily and start shaking. Suddenly Jade pops in your mind. She was scared enough as it is; it scares you to think about how scared she must be right now. You think about Jane. You think about how much scarier this thing must be for her. You're deep in thought before the ground starts pushing you up; up toward your eminent death for the girl you hardly know.

You emerge from the tube in the middle of a clearing. You look around you and find you are in a heavily wooded area. Then your eyes are searching for Jade. You look around and find the other tributes wearing the same thing but with different colors. You finally find Jade. You see her looking toward the giant metal cornucopia. You find exactly what she is looking at. The bow and arrow. You know that kid Equius uses a bow. You know he can take her and kill her instantly. You see her eyes lock with yours. You see all the fear in that girl's eyes. You shake your head to tell her not to go for the bow. She then relocks her eyes on the bow and arrow.

The clock ticks down.

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1._

You don't stick around long after the horn blows. You turn directly around and head for the woods. You believe Jade is following you like you planned. She isn't.


	2. Chapter 2: Jade Harley

Your name is Jade Harley. You are 14 years old. You are a tribute in the 413th Sburb games. As it was previously mentioned, you are in these games with John Egbert. He has taken the brotherly role in your life. As we know, you're currently in the arena. Last time we saw you, you were about to run to get a bow and arrow, even though John wanted you to follow him. You went for the arrow anyway.

You were standing there on the platform, just looking at your odds. These people would kill you instantly if you didn't have a weapon on hand. You didn't like your odds if you had no weapon. You go ahead and run for the bow. You know there is only one bow, but you think John's underestimating you. You think you can make it if you get there fast enough. You're pretty fast and pretty strong. Deceptively strong. You take off running as soon as the horn blows. You look around you and you're the fastest there. You reach the bow and grab it as fast as you can. You turn to run toward the back of the cornucopia. As you run you didn't notice the boy standing behind the cornucopia. You run right past him; almost. He reaches out and grabs your waist and covers your mouth at the same time. He pulls you under the tail of the cornucopia. He shushes you, because you were trying to scream.

"I'm not going to kill you!" He whispers in your ear, you relax a little.

"Are you going to scream if I let go?" The kid asks, you nod no, because you could kill him if you need

"Are you going to run if I let go?" He asks again and again, you shake your head no.

"Okay then" He releases you, you spin around to see the boy from 10. Or, you think it is. This boy isn't wearing sunglasses.

"What's your name, kid?" He asks you. He was attractive. His blonde hair swept across his brow, his red eyes were shining in the bright sunlight.

"Jade Harley. And yours?" You ask him back. He smiles a bit

"Dave Strider. You were pretty fast out there, that's why I snatched you" He smiled a bit more. He was very attractive now.

"Thanks I guess. So what, you want to team up or something?" You ask the boy, he was being very strange. You could hear screams from the front of the cornucopia, it upset you, and he could see that.

"Yeah I guess, but we've got to move. We're about to have company" He put his hand on your hip and ran with you to the woods. You wondered about the boy. The only tribute you trust is John and you lost him in the woods. You ran with the boy, you noticed he had a backpack on; but you don't remember seeing him grab it. Smooth guy, he made it to the bag and to the tail in the time it took you to get to the bow. You guess that you can make it with him for a while. Then you're off to find John. You spend the afternoon looking for a surplus of food and water with Dave. He's funny, but a total dork. He doesn't try to be a dork. He thinks he is the total shit. The one and only shit. It's fun being with Dave. It's refreshing. The only male in your life for the past week was John and pranks get old fast. The sun went down, you and Dave settle at the foot of a huge tree.

"We should take turns on watch; I'll take the first shift." Dave said to you as you finished off the last bite of your portion of the squirrel.

"Okay, fine by me. But I'll be staying up until they show the dead" You say to him. You wanted to make sure John didn't run into trouble.

You lay down and wait for the symbol of Alternia to appear with the dead. Suddenly it does. The girls from 1 and 4, and the boys from 4, 1 and 2. No John. That's good. Only 12 left. 2 districts completely out.

"Alright you saw the dead, your boyfriend is alive now get to bed kid" Dave snapped at you randomly

"John is not my boyfriend!" You snap back at him

"Oh yeah? That's a shocker." He said in a cold tone

"Yeah! John is like my brother! I would never date him!" You shout back at him

"Alright if you say so." Dave looked off into the sky as you lie down. You slipped into sleep about an hour later. You slept until you heard it. The cannon went off. You sat up and searched around for Dave. He wasn't there. You looked and looked but Dave was nowhere in sight. You stood and then you heard footsteps coming closer. You grab your bow and arrow and get ready for fire. You lean your back against the tree to avoid an attack from behind. You kept your arrow tightly drawn; ready to fire whenever this person made an appearance. Slowly you see the person's face illuminate in the small fire. You saw the blonde hair sweeping to the side. You lower your bow; it's just Dave.

"Dave! You nearly gave me a heart attack! I thought you were someone here to kill me! And I thought you were dead!" You throw your bow on the ground and threw your arms around the boy's neck. You felt something wet on your side. Dave remained silent.

"Dave? What is this… oh no!" You pull off Dave to see that he is covered in shining red blood. He remains silent.

"Dave! What happened?" You question the silent boy

"I went to get food. I was looking around when the boy from 5 walked up. He had a club. He was walking toward me. The girl from 5 was following us. She wasn't going to hurt us. She wanted in on the truce. She dropped from the tree above. She blocked the attack. She got hit, pretty badly. Then he came at me, and I got him good. Should be dead soon." Dave looked at the ground the entire time. You put your freezing hand on his face. You felt the wetness of tears on his face. His face was warm and red. You make him look up at you

"She liked me. She saved me. She's dead" Dave pulled his face from your hands. He was still crying. He looked away. You put your hands back on his face and turn his face so he is looking right at you.

"Hey, hey now. It's just a game, alright? She is in a better place okay? Would you rather her live to see the end of this?" You ask him as he shuts his eyes

"Would you rather John live to see the end of this?" You fall silent. You let go of his face and sit back down with your bow.

"Get to sleep. It's my shift now." He doesn't argue but doesn't look happy with it.

You hear him let out a little sob and you lay down with him. You throw your arms around him and hold him through the night as he cries himself to sleep. This would be one of two times you'll see him vulnerable like this.

You wake up in the morning and Dave is gone. You worry a little but not much. He clearly can handle himself. You sit up and see a note scribbled in the dirt. It's a rap

"Yo, yo,

I'll be right back straight up to this spot

I'll be here at 11 on the dot

Cuz' baby you're hot

WHAT"

That's all he wrote. You smile at his little rap in the dirt. You try to figure out what time it is but fail miserably. You just sit still and wait for Dave to show up. You get bored. You start to shoot your arrows at random birds. You shoot down at least 5 by the time he strolled up.

"Did ya see my sick rhymes?" Dave smirked at you. He looked a lot better than last night. The blood washed from his shirt. Something was off about the way he looked… it took you a minute to realize what it was. He was wearing Terezi's jacket. Not his red one, her blue one. It saddened you but you know that was what he had of the girl that saved his life.

"Hehe yes of course!" You giggle at him, trying not to show that you noticed his wardrobe change.

"So I went to get more food but I see that you've got that covered. Fuckin' awesome shots, Harley." He admired your stack of dead birds.

You and Dave cooked your birds and ate them quickly. You've been here too long. Someone is bound to find you, probably the boy from 5. You didn't like to think about it. He was still out there. Out there and looking for Dave.

You and Dave walked along the riverside until Dave saw something you didn't. He saw that boy from 12 leaning in the water to get a drink. Dave wanted to kick his ass, but you wanted to talk with him first.

You walked to the spot directly across from the boy.

"HEY! You there." You shout across the river. He looks up and smirks.

"We won't kill you, if you join us." You shout to the boy, he just keeps smirking. He stands and pulls something from behind him; it was strapped to the back of his back-pack. So easily concealed. You squint in the sun and you finally see the glare from the blade. He pulls out a single sickle and comes running across the water. You tilt your head to the side and you realized what has happened. You pull your small knife out and you try to deflect his attack. He comes at you with amazing speed. His warm body collides with your freezing body. You hold your knife up to his sickle and you both go down. He was on top of you and you were pushing against his sickle. You yell for Dave for assistance like you even need it. You've got his own sickle against his throat when Dave arrives. Dave lifts him from the waist band of his pants.

"Allie-oup!" Dave calls through the forest as he watches the boy kick his legs

"LET ME GO YOU ASSHOLE!" Karkat- you now recognize from the yelling- squirms in Dave's hands.

"Alright" Dave smirks as he walks to the edge of the water. Dave tosses the boy into the into the river and you hear him shriek in pain. You watch as his blood runs in the water. You see him limp away with wound in the knee. It seems that he has a small rock lodged in his kneecap. Dave reaches a hand out to you; you were still sitting on the rock by the water.

You and Dave continue through the next week the same way. You rest bellow a large tree for the nights and then keep moving through the day, picking up small animals to eat. Dave was really funny. He still thinks he is totally awesome. He thinks you still see the cool kid thing; but all you see now is an adorable dork. He had freckles all over his cheeks and nose. You noticed them in the numerous _moments_ you two shared. You didn't run into any tributes along the way, though. One tribute died in the past week. It was the girl from 12- Aradia. She was really pretty. You remember that. You remember that she pretended to be really out there for blood. She even attacked the career tributes. She got that girl from 2's arm off. She was a good tribute. You started to see Dave as more than a friend. He said he did see you that way too. But you both know that more than likely you'll both die. Or worse, only one of you will die. You didn't talk about the conversation after that.

You are currently laying until the biggest tree you have ever seen; with the prettiest boy you've ever seen. You were talking when you saw something drip into the small fire you had going. You and Dave both looked up to see the purple in the boy's eyes before the fire went totally out. The boy from 5 had found you, and now it was totally dark out. You were scared. You quickly grabbed your bow and loaded it. You stuck close to Dave. You made sure you could feel him at all times. You and Dave eventually end up back to back. You had a steady balance going. You actually had Dave supporting you. Suddenly, you felt your support from the back disappear. You almost call out, but then you realized you would give away your location. Your heart was racing, your head pounding. You look and look for either boy. You'd really like to kill Gamzee right now. You really wanted to kill Karkat. You really wanted Dave. In the dim light of the sun starting to rise, you saw the back of the standard jacket. You looked quickly and saw the purple lines on the sides.

You aim, and you fire. The boy falls; you run toward him to see the face of the terrible boy that had terrified you for an hour.

You roll him over looking for those haunting purple eyes.

You wouldn't find purple.

You'd find red.


	3. Chapter 3: Karkat Vantas

Your name is Karkat Vantas, you are 16. You are a tribute in the Sburb games, and you're not doing too well. You are limping through the woods of the arena in the rain. You've been crying for days. You just lost the girl that had hope in you. You were spared by her killer, but you will not make it much more if you don't find help. Aradia was healing you until she came. When she left, she left Aradia lying on your lap saying her last words. She also gave you a parting gift of stepping on your wound. You were left the wound by a boy and girl duo by the water. The boy tossed you in the water when his girl was done with you. You landed on your knee, sending a sharp rock into your knee. You limped out of the water, leaving blood in the water. You limped onto the rock land and laid there waiting for your eminent death. It would never come. You weren't scared of your death. You were afraid of what you'd leave behind; more of who you'd leave behind. You were scared then, even though the who we're talking about had already left you. You talked with Aradia about this, before she died. Your special who was already gone. You yelled when you saw her face on the morning sky. You would redeem her. You would kill whoever killed her. You and Aradia became great friends before her death. Speaking of her death, she passed about an hour after her attacker left. For that hour, all you talked about was your feelings. She told you of the boy she'd watched die. The one she wanted to be with one day. It was that boy from 2. She really liked him, but she had to watch him die. She told you of how she had lost hope until she found you on the river bank. She told you of how she fell in love with the angry boy she'd watched back in 12. She told you of her family's hard times. She told you everything in that last hour. You watched her rusty-red eyes fill with tears in her last moments. The last thing she asked for was a kiss. She got her wish. You planted a kiss on her soft red lips. Her long black hair in tangled in your fingers. She would always be remembered.

You let a few more tears fall for the girl that liked you. You felt angrier with every tear that fell. You grew angry when you thought of how it was always District 1 that would win. You felt angry that you were automatically dead to everyone in 12. You were angry in the differences. You were just… angry!

Deep in your silent thoughts, your bright red shirt soaked in the rain and blood. You heard a cry, the cry that would break your thoughts. You looked up from your feet to see a girl, sitting in the rain. She was crying. She looked like she was in the same condition you were in a few days ago. She had herself balled up beneath a tree. You noticed something… odd behind her. As you got closer it became clear; both to who she was and to what was lying behind her. It was the girl and boy that wounded you at the river. Behind her lay the boy. She let out another sob. You realized he wasn't just sleeping. He was dead, a single shot to the back. You looked to her left and saw the bow. You realize it must have been her shot that took his life. You know it couldn't have been on purpose.

You run as fast as your wound will let you. You reach her and throw your blanket around her. She was cold as ice. You were hotter than ever. She doesn't even think for a moment that you could kill her at any second. You shoosh her and try to get her to stop crying for a damn moment so you could talk to her. You look over to the dead boy and see just what had happened. The purple stripe on the boy's jacket was enough. The boy from 5 got to them at a bad point. You pity the girl. You were going to take your anger out on the first tribute you saw, but you now know your real target. You wanted High Game Maker's head on a stick. You wanted him to pay for putting the Districts against each other. You wanted him to pay for killing so many people. Not just kids, but the people of the fallen Districts. Not only the people slain in arenas like this, but people who just wanted to be free. You think of all the people that are dead and the anger swells in you again. You look at the girl, she was rocking back and forth now, the blood stains still on her. You stand and yell into the closest camera

"YOU SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?! HAVE YOU HAD ENOUGH?! HAD YOU NOT HAD ENOUGH PAIN AND SUFFERING? I WON'T SUFFER ANY MORE. NO MORE FUCKING SUFFERING. I WON'T HAVE IT! YOU SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO THIS INNOCENT GIRL? AND THIS POOR BASTARD OVER HERE?" You call into the camera. The girl had stopped crying to hear your ridiculous rant. You huffed and puffed. You'd yelled pretty loud. You sit your ass back down next to your new priority. This girl. It seems you have gotten her to stop her balling.

"What's your name, kid?" You ask her, you probably know already though.

"J-Jade. Jade Harley." She could barely utter a word.

"I'm Karkat. Seems you're in pretty fucking terrible condition." You tell the girl without thinking. She just nods. You don't know what to do next. She was covered in blood and mud. You thought the rain would have taken care of that.

"C'mon. I'll take you to the cave I've been hanging in." You grab her hand and stand

"N-no. I can't leave him here." You turned her head to look at the boy. Her eyes filled with tears

"No no no, you are not crying again!" You drop to your knees and wipe her tears away

"He can come too then" You tell the girl and she looks at you. She probably thinks you're crazy to let her bring a dead boy with you.

"O-okay" She stutters again. She was shaking. She was pretty cold. You heave the boy over your shoulder. His limp face in your ass, and his limp ass in your face. It was uncomfortable but you had to keep him to keep her. She would be your sob story, the one that would propel your rebellion. You would make it with this girl. You feel something gently hit your ass; it scares you for a moment. You suddenly realize it was the kid's nose. You hear Jade sniffle and come totally out of thought. You look around you and see that you're already at the water

"We're close." You tell her and she silently nods. You walk along the water with the depressed girl. You walk until you spot it, a trail of your own blood.

"Oh no!" Jade shouts in her tiny voice

"Don't worry it's mine, from when you threw me in there" You reassure her

"That… that was you?" She looks up at you for a moment and you see the recognition come across her face

"Yeah. I'm that piece of shit." She falls silent at your note of self-hate. You walk until you spot your small cave. You were dreading your arrival here. You knew what was waiting for you there. Aradia was waiting for you there.

"Okay, you're not the only one with a corpse." You decided to warn her, since your blood spooked her

"What do you mean?" She looked a little sad

"When I got thrown in the water, I got hurt. I accepted I was fucking done for and just sat down. She found me and helped me survive. Then she got killed. I couldn't make myself get rid of her, and she's in there." You look down at your feet

"Did you like her?" Jade looked more neutral now. Better, you'd say.

"No, but she certainly liked me" She fell silent for a moment before speaking again

"I liked Dave, and he said he liked me. We thought we were gonna make it together before he came"

"I'm sorry"

She fell silent again as you entered the cave. Aradia was laying there, looking just as pretty as she did the moment she lost her life. You looked at her poor lifeless body and slowly set the boy next to her. You and Jade both had literal skeletons in your closets. You and Jade sat down and ate some food that you had in your bag.

"The rain stopped, we will go get clean in the night, with weapons." You tell her and she silently nods.

Midnight hit and you and Jade decide it was time to go. You both walk along the same path you took to get to the cave. You reach the water within 10 minutes.

"Jade, you can go first, but you'll need some help. Take off everything but your undergarments." You tell her and she again silently nods. She takes off her standard jacket. It wasn't until now that you noticed her wearing 2 jackets. One around her waist, with green lines, one around her shoulders, with blue lines. You'd recognize the blue anywhere. The one you'd die for. The girl you liked. Terezi. She didn't have her jacket, and she wasn't with Jade, so she must be dead. The terror hit you; you tried to hold back a tear. You look at her and she stripes of her green shirt- it was stained in blood. You pick it up and put it in the water. You secure it by putting it under a rock, the rough water would get it clean. She takes off her pants and you secure those too. Her tiny pale body was shaking, her green undergarments were cheap and did nothing to keep her warm. She was much shorter than you. You were 6 feet tall and very slim. She was frail and on the short side. You take her hand and make her sit in the water. She shakes more at the touch of the water. You thoroughly wash her hair, and then move on to washing the blood from her body. You get her clean and then hang her clothes. You tell her to take her jackets back to the cave and to warm up in there while you get clean.

You wash your face and hair out. You make sure that there is no more blood on anything you own. You walk back to the cave nearly naked. You were cold but your body would warm up soon enough. You walk into the cave. It was surprisingly large. It had several chambers you and Aradia discovered. You found one with an opening. That is the one that you guys used to dry your clothes and to cook. You hung the clothes and started the fire in there. You then walked into the chamber where your corpse collection was. You started the fire and helped Jade work through her tangles in her hair. You talked about life back in the districts and you talked about your dead friends.

It was a pleasant night in the most dreaded place.


	4. Chapter 4: Karkat Vantas

Your name is still Karkat Vantas, and you are surprisingly still alive. You are hanging out in a cave with a girl that is too damn happy and you both have dead bodies that you cannot let go of. You're on the road to taking this shit over. You want to end the pointless pain and suffering of the outer districts. Alternia better say hello to its new leader. They won't be able to get rid of you. You'll be everywhere. You'll be a fair and kind leader- well, maybe not kind but you certainly will be kinder than the HGM. You don't fret that you may still die. The more you fret it, the less exciting the revolt is.

You have hated yourself less lately. You helped this girl like Aradia helped you. That made you a little happy inside. She looked much better these days. She looked better when you moved the bodies to the other chamber and washed the blood from the floor and they bodies. You made him look not dead. You washed his shirt and you cleaned up Aradia. You both go in there for an hour at different times to talk to your loved ones, the ones you'd lost. They don't respond but when she comes out of there she looks like a weight has been lifted; but at the same time she lost the sparkle in her eye for the rest of the night. You tried making her go in right before bed so she wouldn't feel so sad for the rest of the night but it only gave her nightmares. Now she goes right before dinner. The food makes her feel better. You only eat meat for dinner. Berries and such are breakfast and you skip lunch each day. You weren't surviving anymore, you guys were living. You would find the bags and supplies of the dead in the woods, you'd give the dead a flower or two and take the loot. You have collected all the possible supplies of the dead. You have 2 sleeping bags each, 5 jackets and several backpacks of goodies. You were living in those woods.

Jade had grown to like you, and you had grown to like her. You lived as good friends. She would get nightmares and you'd rock her back to sleep. Sometimes she'd cry after visiting Dave. She would just sob about how it was all her fault; that they'd be together if she hadn't been so stupid. After you shooshed her she'd tell you how glad she is that you found her. She hadn't eaten for days, she grew thinner there. Without you she would be dead. She tells you that after you cook for her.

Your visits with Aradia were far less emotional. You were okay to visit her in the morning. You may feel a bit down but you were nowhere near as upset as Jade. You told her all about the rebellion. She looked just as pretty each day.

Today you kept your visit short; you didn't want to leave Jade alone for too long. The girl had a habit of falling asleep in the mid afternoon. You found it annoying, as you hardly ever sleep these days. You just sit awake and think about the dead; about the horrors out of your little cave. You walk out of the little room containing your dead loved ones. You go to take a step off the rock ledge that led to the other small chambers, but you fall to your knee. Your height is too much for the cave.

You fall to your knee, the very knee that you had a rock shoved in twice.

You could feel every part of your knee shattering all over again.

You don't scream, the pain is too much. You black out instead.


	5. Chapter 4 12: Jade Harley

Your name is Jade Harley. You are sitting alone in the front area of the small cave you've been staying in. You're all bundled up in a blanket. You were always a cold one. You think about what Karkat was saying to the thicker girl in the other room. You admired her size. She had beautiful curves, and breasts far larger than yours. You envied her in ways. She had Karkat's affection and she had a body. You were always aware of your bones poking out of your shoulders. You always felt small and awkward around others. The plump girls have it made.

You are fuck deep in thought when your companion walks out; his visit was unusually fast. He was crouching to avoid hitting his head. You smile at him and he looks you in the eyes. His small lips start to turn up when you see something else come across his face; you can't quite pin it. Before you can even try to ask what was wrong he falls to the ground, slamming his knee on the cold stone. You hear every crack of every piece of bone. You yelp as he falls limply to the ground. Blood leaked from his knee. You could recognize his blood by now. It was brighter than the average human's. You rush to his aid. You find that he is in fact alive; merely knocked out. You then move to look at his knee. You know the sight won't be pretty.

You find his knee badly misshapen. His knee black and blue, the bone seems to have spread from the point that the rock hit. The sides of his knee had small pieces of bone breaking through the skin. You know you can't fix this yourself. You know without the wound being fixed he'd die. You feel the warm sensation of tears filling in your eyes. You try to bat away the tears but it only gets worse. You feel the long flowing tears roll down your pale face. You cry for a bit.

You stand after about ten minutes of crying; you can't save him with your stupid girl tears. You take him by the waist and manage to pull the boy onto your fluffiest of sleeping bags. You prop his head up and cover him with a blanket. With a quick kiss on the forehead and a stroke of the cheek, you were gone.

You walked out into light day outside and you are greeted by a singing bird. You lift the bird onto your finger and look at how fluffy it is. Your whimsical thoughts are interrupted by a blood curdling scream. It was of a girl. That would mean you're the only female left standing. What an achievement. You're brought back to your reality and to your mission. You needed to find a good and thick piece of bark. You looked for a tree of near death. You search for hours to find the perfect tree to become the cast for your dear companion. You walked almost a mile. You knew the way back though.

You're walking through a patch of golden trees when a boy drops from the trees above. His thick feet make quite the boom when he landed. His side cocked smile meant only one thing; he was here to kill you. His bright teeth and long canines made for one charming smile. He looks right into your eyes as he plans to kill you. You see his caramel eyes and all the suffering within them. His smooth native skin speckled with freckles. His light rust colored Mohawk was no longer slicked back; now it was hanging between his fluffy eyebrows. He was quite a bit more attractive in person than on tv.

Before Tavros could kill you, you decided to put up a fight. You take Karkat's sickle out of the slit in the back of the bag and defect his shot at your throat. Shock registers on his face. You give him a kick in the globes and he falls on his ass. You take out your poor and dulling knife and stick it through the little bit of fat on his shin. He was now permanently on the ground; helpless.

"Hey! You're that girl, the one that kid hung out with pre death!" He shouts at you as he winces in pain.

"Dave?" You turn and give him quite the menacing look.

"Yeah him! Gam got you good!" He keeps shouting to you

"You don't fucking talk about Dave, and Gam is gonna get what he deserves." You snip at him. You kneel on your knees by his bleeding shin. You take the knife handle and give it a good spin or 10 spins. He cries out in pain. You walk away, hoping to never see him again.

You walk back through the woods, tears threatening to spill over your eyes. You walk and walk. You hear a familiar noise; the noise that meant survival.

You look up and see the familiar white ball floating down to you. You reach up and catch the fragile glass in your hands. You twist the top of the white orb and open it to find a full kit. It was filled with all the things you'd need to keep Karkat alive. You filled with joy. You look back in the orb to find a bigger than normal note.

"Dear girl, you took great care of my lil bro. It's my turn to take care of you. Take these and save him, win. You're fucking awesome. Btw, let go of him. He will be fine now. –Bro Strider"

Your eyes fill with tears as you tuck the note silently in your pocket and cry the whole walk back.


	6. Chapter 5: Vriska Serket

Your name is Vriska Serket, you are 17 years old and are currently competing in the 413th Sburb Games. You have made it to the final 6 and are prepared to kill them all. You don't even care that two can win, you want them all dead. Even your companion, John; you've felt a bit infatuated with the dork from 11 lately. You are sure such feelings will pass. You're currently hanging out in the trees waiting for John to get back with food. You sent him to look for it about 2 hours ago. You sit there in the tree and ponder your life after the amazing victory. You are deep into your daydreams when John comes walking up; he is not alone.

You see him with the boy you'd encountered about 2 weeks ago. The native boy that watched you kill the blonde chick. John was carrying his weight. You suddenly realize that this boy could tell him all about the murder of his little crush. You intend to kill the boy without John knowing that you killed her.

"Vriska! Come help, this kid is seriously hurt!" John calls you out of your trees. You swear that everyone is just in here to make friends. Well, you know that some are here just for the blood. You're here for the victory.

You leap out of the tree and you drop right in front of the boy. He is taken aback by your sudden appearance.

"You're- you're that girl!" He stammers, you thought he'd spill your secret right then

"You're that boy. That boy John here should have killed." You snap at him, it shuts him up for the time

"Sorry V, I couldn't do it. He looked seriously helpless laying there! Someone stuck a knife in his leg!"

"You should have stuck one in his throat!" You snap at John, you see his bright blue eyes dim a bit

"Sorry. I didn't mean it John. I won't be going out of my way to save him though, he's your project." You snap at the native boy, you see the glimmer of recognition light back up in his eye, he opens his mouth to speak but you quickly cut him off.

"John! Do you hear that? SPONSER TIME!" You flash him a grin and turn to leave, before leaving you make sure the boy sees your weaponry.

You turn and run toward the falling glass ball. It falls gently in your fingertips. You look at the fragile ball and catch a glimpse at your nails. They were just as they were 3 weeks ago, painted and long. You could kill a man with those nails! You already had killed a girl with them. You looked at the blood stains still resting in the nail and you feel your stomach turn.

You unscrew the top of the ball to find things that will save the boy. This is the last thing you wanted. You pick up the note and read it aloud to yourself

"You need to shut that damn boy up if you wanna make it with that hottie, baby girl! –SM" Your poor sister had scraped together enough money to purchase the kit. She was probably starving now. Your older sister Aranea probably wanted to write an exposition on the boy in the note but Spider got to it first. You lived with your two sisters, Marquise and Aranea. Your mother left you when you were young, so you took to calling Marquise mom names, usually spider-mom but Spider for short. You missed them dearly.

You walk back to the camp and you find that John is sitting along outside of the tent. The boy must be inside the tent resting.

"Hey what did we get?" John calls and walks over to you. He puts his warm hands on your cold ones. You look up at him and wish desperately to close the gap between you and him.

"A kit, it'll save that kid." You look down into the ball at the shit that would save him

"Tavros is his name." John tells you, he kind of sasses you when he says it too. You didn't like the attitude on anyone else, but on John it was flawless

"Cool! Hey John, can we talk?" You ask him as you look at your blue shoes.

"Sure! What do you wanna talk about?" He sits on the log by the fire and invites you to sit. You sit with your back to the fire and let out a deep sigh

"What happened to your friend? That night she was killed?" You look into his eyes and see the light leave them as they are filled with sadness.

"Someone had gotten to her, she must have tried to go for their eyes… that's what she would have done" John sighs, you remember her going for your eyes, and she nearly blinded you in one eye.

"When I found her she had scratches all over her. She looked terrible. It must have been so painful…" John's sentence trailed off.

"Well, do you know who did it?" You tried to be as convincingly concerned as you could.

"No, but if I did, they'd be dead in a heartbeat. I really cared about her." He looked at you with the deepest sadness in his eyes. He put his hand on top of yours and looked you in the eye, his blue eyes staring into your blue eyes. His black sweeping hair was dirty, his eyes had deep purple bags, he needed sleep desperately.

"Go to bed John, we've been still for too long. We'll need you to carry Pupa Pan's weight." John scoffed and put his cold hand onto your ice cold shoulder, and pushed away some of the loose black curls. Sliding his hand onto the back of your neck, and in one slow movement he placed his soft pink lips upon yours, melting into yours. Without a word he pulled away, at the same rate he came in he was gone. Leaving you all alone, to ponder what you had done to the one he really cared for. At least you hadn't killed that other girl he really cared about.


End file.
